


Timkon Drabbles

by Vodka112



Series: TimKon Collection [4]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112/pseuds/Vodka112
Summary: I want Kon to come out of his tank and be Tim's Superboy again.





	1. For Kaciart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [The art was so cute I had to do it](https://vodka112.tumblr.com/post/157848886588/how-many-times-have-i-told-you-this-is-what). Thanks so much @kaciart

“How many times have I told you _this_ is what happens when you skip going to sleep?” Kon murmurs to the dozing figure behind him. Tim mumbles into his back, nothing recognizable and filled mainly with his sleep-laden breaths. The puffs of air are tickling Kon’s ear.

“Tim, man, you’ve got to take care of yourself. You shouldn’t need me to make sure if you’re getting your beauty sleep, or if you’re eating right,” Kon adds, hefting the dozing body behind him, lighter than he expected despite Tim’s musculature.

“This isn’t what I meant when I said we should hang out. When was the last time you had a break? Do you even go home anymore? Not that I blame you, what with the HellSpawn taking up residence, but there’s A’s cooking to look forward to, right?” Kon stops when Tim stirs behind him, giving a shudder and a louder mumble before he settles down again. Kon listens to him breathe deeply a few more times before he continues. He floats down the hallway right to Red Robin’s private room. He stops by the door.

“What did you say, Tim? _Oh, Conner, You’re a great friend! I’m such a mess without you! I don’t know how to human anymore!_ ” he finishes, making his voice squeaky at the end, his own inaccurate imitation of Tim’s voice.

“Less talking, more working,” Tim says from behind him and he jerks, but not to the point of throwing his cargo off his back. He tries to look behind at Tim, who is staring straight ahead with the deadest eyes known to man.

“Hey. Are you awake now?” Kon asks him quietly. Tim stares straight ahead till his eyes droop and he leans forward on Kon’s back again. Kon can feel him huffing against his neck.

“Oh, you’re still down?” Kon teases as the door slides open. He floats gently to the bed, uses his ttk to pull the sheets off and tucks Tim in. Tim give him one last mumble for his trouble.

“…radioactive Oreos…”

Kon brushes the hair off Tim’s face. “Next time, Tim,” he answers to the quiet room as he turns off the lights.


	2. For Kaciart 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry - I didn’t mean what I said”](https://vodka112.tumblr.com/post/157851449758/kaciart-im-sorry-im-so-sorry-i-didnt-mean) \- Thanks for another juicy art @kaciart .

There wasn’t an argument to begin with. Just Tim and his stupid temper leading to stupid mistakes. 

Jason Todd, the second Robin, came back from the _dead_. As if that wasn’t a big enough shock, he showed up at Gotham in a red helmet, calling himself the Red Hood. Then he gave Batman a run for his money, taking him all over the city to end with a murder-suicide at an abandoned apartment in Crime Alley.

Tim wouldn’t have known about it if he hadn’t read the mission files. He’d been with the Titans and YJ, trying to pacify the media about the JLA “raising children to be vigilantes” and “being bad role-models for society.” It had taken every ounce of Tim’s knowledge and charisma to turn the tide around. It had also taken a lot of patience, since Robin can never show himself willingly on tv. He had to wrangle his friends, his team, into giving the answers he would’ve given in their place. 

So it was a surprise to come home to the manor with an agitated Bruce. Every little thing he did was weighed, measured, and found wanting. There was only so much he could take before calling it quits and moving back to the YJ headquarters for the evening. Then, he’d been minding his own business, listening to Enka’s soothing string music, when Superboy came up to him. He plucked Tim’s earbuds out. 

“Guess what Superman called me?” The boy of steel asked. 

“I don’t have time for this, Superboy,” he replied. 

“Dude, you gotta listen to me. It was– he was– wow! I don’t know where to start!” 

“Superboy–” 

“Its the best day of my life, Rob! The very best!” 

“Congratulations. Now go and leave.”

Superboy blinks at the finger Tim held in front of his nose before following its trajectory towards the door. Superboy easily ignores Tim’s reprimand and sidles up next to him. 

“What’s up with you? Did Batsy ban you from Gotham again?” Superboy asks. 

“Don’t you know when to stop?!” Tim yelled back. Superboy took one staggering step back. “For the last time, I am NOT interested! Go bug Cassie or Bart of Anita and leave me alone.” 

“Whoa, I’m not trying to start anything here Rob. C'mon, we’re friends, right? I just wanted–” 

“I’m trying to make sense of my _real_ life, with my _real boy_ problems, and you’re getting in the way! Why don’t you bother Cassie for a change?” Tim said and he dreaded his words the moment they came out of his mouth. 

Superboy’s shoulders slumped slightly and his mouth curled down slightly. “Fine. If that’s what you think,” he said, floating a feet up in the air. He stopped and opened his mouth to say something. He thought better about it and scowled at Tim instead before floating away. Tim run a hand on his face. 

“Wait, Superboy. I’m sorry,” Tim said. 

“I don’t know why you’re apologizing to me. I’m not _real_ anyway,” Superboy replied tersely. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said,” was what Tim wanted to say. Instead he dropped his face on his palms and groaned loudly. 

“You need to chill, and not around me. I get that,” Superboy said. 

Tim surprised himself by shouting, “I’m sorry, okay?!” And he didn’t stop there. “I’m sorry about yelling at you. I’m sorry I can’t be like Nightwing and you got stuck with weakest Robin in existence.” Then Tim’s eyes started to get blurry. He wiped viciously at them and bruised his cheeks with the gauntlet. “So I’m sorry, okay? I’m so sorry. I d-didn’t mean what I said,” he finished pathetically.

Tim slumped further in his seat when he couldn’t hear telltale taps of boots on the floor. It was too late to reject the hug when it came for him. 

“C'mon, Rob, I’m sure its not that bad.”


	3. For Lightning Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on this: ["Tim Drake as Snow White"](https://vodka112.tumblr.com/post/159780275823/lightningstrikes-art-tim-drake-as-snow-white-im). Supposed to be a drabble, but turned into a ficlet draft.

“What. The. Hell,” Tim cursed under his breath. He’d woken up in a fairy tale like cottage surrounded by dwarves that look like his… family.

“Red Robin, how are you feeling?” The dwarf closest to him said. He had a gray shirt with a blue bird on his chest. His voice suspiciously sounded like Dick’s.

“I’m… okay? Where is this place? Who are you?” Red Robin asked. Its better to gather information first before doing anything drastic.

“I’m Nightwing. Do you remember anything that happened?” Nightwing said. Red Robin nodded. He’d been chasing an artifact that can bring any writingto _life_. It’s been raining for the last three days because someone attached the artifact to an old weather report. But that was infinitely better than what was happening now. Tim covered his face with his hands.

“It was the kid, wasn’t it?” he said and he saw Nightwing’s nod from between his fingers. “This is a nightmare!” 

“Cease your whining, Red!” Robin hisses from the corner of the room. He seemed to be brooding. The other dwarves tittered in their places. (Managing their new bodies were a difficulty at the moment.) Red Robin shivered when he saw Robin smiling. It wasn’t even his kid-from-The-Omen smirk; It was a real smile, the kind he gave to his pets when no one was watching, and to Dick, try as he might to deny the fact. Red Robin scowled.

“You look so creepy,” he said.

“This isn’t my fault!” Robin screeched.

“Robin,” Nightwing said and Robin stood straighter in his corner. nightwing went to him, speaking in low tones. Red Robin lost them in his peripheral as another dwarf sneezed. 

This one was wearing a black shirt and hood, and looked mysteriously like Cass. Another dwarf with an eggplant colored shirt and hat came close to her.

“We’re so sorry, BB. We’ll get out of here soon, you’ll see,” Batgirl’s soothing voice came from the purple dwarf.

“So that’s the situation,” Batwing said. He was in a yellow shirt and grey hat. For some reason, he was also wearing a lab coat.

“Are you Doc?” Red Robin asked.

“Yeah. Uh, Robin’s Happy, if you’re wondering,” he answered.

“Which makes Cass Sneezy and Steph–”

“I’m Dopey,” she said, doing that thing with her eyes to emphasize her point. Red Robin laughed. Then he stilled.

“Am I Sleepy?” he asked tentatively.

“No,” Nightwing said, seemingly done with whatever private conversation he had with Robin. He pointed to the floor, “That’s Big B.” 

There was a snoring mound on the floor. It gets bigger as it breathes in and deflates as it breathes out.

“Oh, man,” Red robin moaned,”Am I Grumpy then?”

“I’m Grumpy,” Nightwing said. “Yeah, our villain has a sick sense of humor, and before you ask, you’re not Bashful either.”

Red Robin blinked. Then he looked at his clothes. “Oh,  _man_!’

* * *

“Are you going to keep on chirping at me every time I make a move?” Red Robin said. They were lucky the artifact left their masks alone. Bashful, aka Red Hood, had ran straight out of the cottage to find the witch and kill her. Something the artifact didn’t appreciate and turned him into a bird. He’d been tweeting noisily over their heads for the past half hour. Of course it didn’t stop there. The evil queen/witch (thankfully only a construct of the artifact) tried to kill Snow White, aka Tim. One by one, his colleagues got turned into birds trying to save him, except for Batwing who was quite the expert at manipulating the script, and Batman who wasn’t even awake.

Cass and Steph left some time ago but that left him with three chittering birds. He just knew Damian and Jason were cursing him to death, because Dick would fly immediately to them and try to  _groom_  their heads.

It was primetime entertainment, if they weren’t on a tight schedule.

“Ti– Aaah!” Someone from the bushes said. Red Robin turned.

Kon was there, getting attacked by Cass and Stephanie for calling Tim by his name. It only took Tim one glance to see who he had to be. He has a doublet on and some medieval boots. He’s even wearing a cape.

“Superboy, what are you doing here?” Red Robin asked, offering a hand to pull Kon to his feet.

“To save you, actually. Didn’t you know they showed you getting kidnapped by Mxyzptlk on TV?” Superboy said as he wiped his hands on his pants.

“I don’t remember that happening,” Red Robin answered. Nightwing twittered by his ear. “Oh really?”

“You can understand them?” Superboy asked incredulously. Red Robin smiled viciously.

“No, but it makes them feel less anxious,” he said. Robin swooped and bit his head. Superboy takes him by his waist and waves a hand to shoo the birds away.

“Stop attacking the pretty princess,” Superboy said. Robin stopped suspiciously. Red Robin glared at Kon.

“Seriously?”

“I’m not wrong, am I?” was Superboy’s cheeky reply. Tim huffs a breath and takes out the poisoned apple from his pockets.

“Woah, where did you get that?” Superboy said, hand immediately going for the apple. Tim tucks the apple to his chest.

“Don't touch it. That’s how they turned into birds,” Red Robin explained. Superboy’s body goes rigid next to him.

“What are you planning?” he asked.

“This fairy tale is quite famous. The story is predictable. If we finish it, we can get out of here,” Tim explained. He opened his mouth to bite into the apple.

“You’re really going to do this?” Kon asked again.

“Yeah. It’s the quickest way,” Tim replied, moving the apple away from his mouth.

“But, dude, that’s a  _poisoned_  apple,” Kon said.

“Point?” Tim asked.

“Shouldn’t you, I dunno, find a loophole? Any other way to end this thing without you going  _pseudo death_  on me,” Kon complained.

“I trust you,” Tim replied. he takes a quick bite of the apple before Kon could stall him. he last thing he saw was the look of utter horror on Kon’s face.

* * *

Over all, it was a pretty successful mission. The artifact had been located and neutralized. Mxyzptlk was taken by Superman and urged to go back to his dimension with his nefarious artifact. All of the bats had been returned to normal and Red Hood had high tailed it out of there. Pacts of complete silence and mutual destruction had been exchanged and Kon took him up into the skies the moment they were free.

“That was too risky, even for you,” Kon scolded him as they twirled up in the clouds. Tim didn’t feel the cold. Kon was shielding him in his TTK.

“Not really, if you think about it,” Tim reasoned. “Just needed to be sure all my pieces were in place.”

“I hate it when you go all  _thirty-six stratagems_ on me,” Kon complained. 


	4. For Aeda-silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13- following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck

For a first official date, things were moving pretty smoothly. Kon took Tim for a walk around the park. They had ice cream and watched tiny tots climbing trees. Tim disappeared for a bit there after but Kon found him fine in less than a minute. He’d been talking to a hobo about job opportunities in Gotham and ended the conversation with more ice cream and his silver-gilded calling card. 

“A hero in the suit and out. Sweet. Definitely my type,” Kon said, and then watched the tips of Tim’s ears redden.

“We have a program for these people, you know? It’s no big informing them. That’s always Step One,” Tim said. He pulled out his phone and started furiously texting, or emailing in this case. Kon tucked a lock of Tim’s hair behind his ear. Tim flashed him a small smile and,  _wow_. The  _cute_  was off the charts! Kon’s heart couldn’t take this.

Tim put the phone away with another apologetic smile. “This probably isn’t date appropriate, huh? Sorry.”

“No man. Don’t be. Keep doing you,” Kon said and he reached for Tim’s other hand. “It’s not a turn off. Nu-uh.”

 _Oh wow_. Tim’s hand was cold. They walked a bit more, taking turns for the better-looking spaces. It fascinated Kon, all these old buildings made of stone and plaster, and they spent the time holding hands.  _Score_.

Tim had long put away his phone, seemingly done with that email. He was busy pointing to some of the architecture, talking about the history of the place, and his ears were still red at the tips. 

So Kon was surprised when they slipped between the buildings, and it got drastically dark. His back was against the wall, and Tim wasn’t pressed on him, exactly, but his finger was on Kon’s lips.

“Siblings sighted,” Tim said, his eyes laser-trained towards the road and the multitude of people passing by. “They shouldn’t even be here.”

And, yeah. Kon liked  _that_  about Tim, too. His silent intensity and the fact that he caught Dick and Demonspawn way,  _waaay_  before Kon did.  _Hot_.

“They’re worried about you,  _us_ , mainly you because I have a reputation, apparently,” Kon said, putting his super-hearing to good use. “Hiding like this is only going to make them nervous.”

Tim wasn’t exactly listening. Kon could guess he was feeling pretty pissed about this. He never did like being hovered at.

“Point is: my love life is none of their business,” Tim said but he’s pulling back from glaring outside to piercing Kon with those blue eyes. “They weren’t like this when—Nevermind.”

Kon raised his eyebrows. “Uh. Now  _that_  is a big no-no in dates. Come here. We better give them something to freak about.”

“Kon,” Tim whined, but he steps closer anyway. Kon cradled Tim’s face with his hands and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. Then another, because Tim’s eyes were still closed, and it seemed like a thing to do.

Tim tilted his head so their lips could fit together better and everything was getting pretty wet. 

Stupid noses, still hate noses. But not Tim’s, no. His was cute. Kon’s nose was just too big and stupid, and Tim was craning his neck now and—

Kon—Kon was pretty sure his brain was fried. He placed a kiss on Tim’s jaw, another on Tim’s neck and yet another one on Tim’s collarbone. He tickled himself with Tim’s collar in the process, but nothing was stopping him now. Tim’s hands were on his shoulders, sliding down Kon’s chest and back up again. Kon came up for air and pressed another kiss on Tim’s lips, longer this time and deeper.

When they break apart, Tim’s mouth was a lovely shade of red and Kon didn’t know where to look, between that mouth and Tim’s dark eyes. Tim lurches this time, almost clipping their lips with his teeth. Kon yelps, but nothing short of an apocalypse would break this for him. 

Tim tilted his head again, to the other side. Then he whispered, “Make it last, Kon.”

Oh shit.

“On it,” Kon replied,  _and oh, was he on it!_  He left a trail of saliva with his kisses, slowly up and down Tim’s neck. “Here?” he asked as he kissed Tim’s jaw. “Or here?” he asked again and he kissed next to Tim’s adam’s apple.

“Anywhere you want,” Tim murmured back, and Kon groaned. Then Tim was… pulling away?

“Come back,” Kon complained. He got a hand on his face for his trouble.

“Cease your whining, halfling,” Demonspawn’s voice called out. Kon groaned louder.

“Tim! What are you doing here? Fancy running into you,” Dick said and his voice was chock full of happy insincerity Kon felt he could strangle him. Tim was glaring daggers at both of them so Kon totally felt no remorse about that violent thought.

“C’mon, let’s go get something to eat. My treat,” Dick continued, tugging Tim towards him. Tim grabbed Kon’s hand and they were pulled out into the light.

Dick turned and he looked at Kon like he wanted to skin him alive and hang him up Wayne Tower. “We can get something for your new beau, I guess,” he said. Kon got the chills.

Then Tim turned around and shrugged. He smiled. Then he blinked twice.  _Just wait for the signal, Kon._

Kon fought the grin trying to break out on his face. He looked down and up.  _Ready and awaiting orders, captain,_  or something. Tim gave him a face-splitting smile.

Yeah. Worth it.


End file.
